User blog:Towmater.realpixar/ Mater the tow truck’s Bio
Name: Tow Mater or just Mater (Tow is his first name and Mater is his last name) Type of Vehicle: An Old North American Tow Truck or a 1951 International Harvester L-170 "boom" truck with elements of a mid-1957 Chevrolet 3800. One-Ton Wrecker Tow Truck. He's also a Hook and Rope pick up Tow Truck. He's a dodge Tow truck too. He’s a mix breed of truck. Gender: Male (most defiantly) Vision: He can see in clear color vision. Age: 55 Job: Tow Truck For - Towing & Salvage Engine: V-8 with two-barrel carburetor License Plate: A113 Top Speed: 90 mph 0-60: 10 seconds Horsepower: 200 Special Paint Features: Tow Mater - Towing & Repair - Radiator Springs on both doors, green doors, and yellow and black caution paint on the back. Birthday: January 12th 1957 Color: He used to be a baby blue but over the years he rusted into this brown/orange color. He also lost his nose hood. Voiced by: Larry the Cable Guy Weight: He weighs 2,000 pounds (a ton) Height: Probably around 4 feet tall Length: Around 4 to 5 feet long Voice type: He has this thick redneck southern accent and uses incorrect syntax. His voice is a high pitched-medium. Eye color: He has big pretty hazel green brown eyes. At other times, his eyes are light blue (only in Rescue Squad Mater). Personality: Mater is seen as the friendly type of truck. He is very friendly (a little bit too friendly) and often, when he sees something new he just has to take a look. He is also very curious a little too curious. He would get in trouble for being too curious. He is very sweet and loving and he loves everything around him especially his friends. He especially loves his bestest friend Lightning McQueen. He does everything fun with Lightning. In some events, they get caught for having too much fun. Because of his unconditional kindness, he is easy to befriend anybody. Mater is also extremely loyal to a fault. When McQueen wants to do things on his own, Mater would say ok but Mater gets lonely without McQueen around. He gets sad when McQueen doesn’t want to be around him. Mater has not that many friends possibly because he’s different from the other cars and he's seen as an outcast. Several cars made fun of him in his past but he knew that he had to ignore them because he’s better than they are. In some events, Mater accidently gets Lightning in trouble and Lightning blames his own troubles on Mater. Like in Cars 2, Lightning took it all out on Mater because of a miscommunication and for losing his own first race around the world (In Japan). That hurt Mater’s feelings and it made him want to leave (He thought McQueen didn't want to be his friend anymore because he got yelled at). Saddened and guilty, Mater goes to the Japanese Airport because he’s ashamed that McQueen didn’t want his help. Also, in Cars 2, Mater gets mistaken for an American Spy by these British Spies. Finn thinks that Mater is disguised as an idiot Tow Truck and the whole time, he thinks Mater is really Rod Redline (the Agent that they were really suppose to meet). It leads Mater into a fun filled spy journey of his own. Mater’s true identity is his extreme intelligence. To hide his intelligence, he’s seen as a goofy idiot. He has this idiotic cover and he pretends to be stupid to fool others. But he’s truly brilliant when you really get to know him. He’s smart in his very own way. He’s a genius but he’s only a genius on one subject. Although he’s not dim-witted, he has a hard time understanding the way others socialize. He often misunderstands words to where others think he’s dumb. He possibly doesn’t understand the way others talk because Mater does all the talking himself and he barely listens to others. He’s autistic. His love interest is the British spy, Holley Shiftwell and he takes an interest to her right away for her beauty and kindness. He loves her very much. Mater also gets very excited to where he overreacts to things. Mater is very honest and never lies. In Cars 2, he mentioned that he never leaks oil (when cars accidently cause their oil to leak out of their exhaust pipes) and he was right, he never leaks. He loves when he gets dents. He said he finds them valuable for every time he does a special event with Mcqueen. His dents are his memories. His color used to be baby blue when he was younger but over the years it rusted into this brown/orange in color. His age is not mentioned in the movies but his birthday was mentioned online and at the credits of Cars 2. He has two big buck teeth. He has one broken headlight and the other headlight works fine. He has perfection about driving back words. He has two rearview mirrors so when he drives back words, he can still see. His favorite words are ‘Dad-gum’ G-R-Done’ and ‘Shoot’. He has a very kind heart and he’s nice to everybody. He is a child at heart and I think he still thinks he’s a kid. But he doesn’t realize he’s in his 50s . His past is still unknown. Although he’s from Radiator Springs, we really don’t know how he got there. Mater doesn’t matter what he looks like on the outside. It's what's on the inside that makes him rich and special. "Mater's lived in Radiator Springs his whole life. In his younger days, he used to be a real handful around town, playing pranks on everyone, tippin' tractors, saying inappropriate things at the wrong time, but luckily he's matured a lot since then." "Mater's a good ol' boy with a big heart and the only tow truck in Radiator Springs. He runs Tow Mater Towing & Salvage and manages the local impound lot. Though a little rusty, he has the quickest towrope in Carburetor County and is always the first to lend a helping hand. Mater sees the bright side of any situation. He's the heart and soul of Radiator Springs, and he doesn't have a mean bolt in his chassis." "Keep an eye on Mater, he tends to take things a little too literally." Mater is a friendly tow truck with buckteeth. He speaks with a thick Southern redneck accent with a dash of hillbilly twang and frequently uses incorrect syntax. Mater runs Tow Mater Towing & Salvage. Mater is one of the first to befriend and support Lightning throughout his adventure in Radiator Springs. During the film, Mater shows Lightning how to do Tractor Tippin' and how to drive backwards without crashing by using rearview mirrors, which Lightning uses to counter Chick Hicks' dirty racing in the Piston Cup race. In the end, Lightning gives Mater an opportunity to fly in a Dinoco helicopter like he always wanted, saying to Sally that Mater is his new best friend. Mater is also capable of racing, as well as being the (self-proclaimed) world's best backwards driver. He attributes his skill to his rear-view mirrors and his own philosophy: "Don't need to know where I'm going, just need to know where I've been." • Happens to Mater in Cars 2 after he discovers that everyone else views him as a clueless ditz, good only at distracting others while real heroes get things done. John really fell in love with Mater and really likes Mater and what he stands for. And he stands for good things. Mater is not the kind of guy who judges anybody. He sees the vehicle for what the vehicle is, and if the vehicle is nice he wants to be their friend. That’s how John is. That’s how I am. That’s why we work so well together. But I knew something was up ever since the first movie. Mater was the comedy of that movie, and the heart and soul of that movie. Then we did the Mater Tales and they weren’t doing “McQueen Tales”. When Mater realizes in the film that others perceive him as simple and dumb, he questions whether he really is. However, it’s Mater’s amicable nature that makes the character likable, Whitney said. “The cool thing I like about Mater is Mater’s Mater,” he said. “He likes people for what they are. He doesn’t judge anybody by how they look or anything like that. He’s just – he’s an easygoing guy and he’s a friendly guy and he just wants to be friends with everybody and so that’s why I like Mater.” Mater eventually learns that others are laughing at him and not with him. He believed his entire life that others were laughing with him. But after he learns that he's a idiot and a fool he begins to question if he really is one and he wants to change himself. It's very heartbreaking that others are losing faith in him, hope in him and trust in him. How could someone so innocent as Mater be laughed at and hated? He can't help it be who he is. He was just born like that. It's his special cover to pretend to be an idiot but deep under that hood (if he had one) he's this genius when it comes to the bits and pieces of car parts. He later learns "Be Your Self And Don't Let Others Try To Change You, It's They Who Need To Change, Not You." so he doesn't have to change after all. He just needed to be himself the entire time and to ignore the people laughing at him. It's they who needed to change, not him. Category:Blog posts